1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and a consumable item, and more specifically to the consumable item as used in the image forming apparatus for forming images in a copying apparatus, a facsimile apparatus, a printer or the like, and to the image forming apparatus which uses the consumable item.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus of the type using electrostatic image transfer system, ink jet image forming system, or the other image forming system, uses a consumable item that is consumed by forming images. The consumable item is, for example, a photoconductive member, a charging device, a developing device, a toner used in the developing device, a transferring device, a fixing device, and the like. The consumable item may be formed as a unit that includes one consumable item, or collectively includes a plurality of consumable items. For example, a consumable item may be a toner used in a developing device is formed a toner bottle as a unit that is manufactured or sold. Also, a process cartridge is a consumable item that is well known. The process cartridge is a unit that collectively includes a photoconductive member, a charging device, and a developing device.
A consumable item like a process cartridge or a toner bottle sometimes has a memory member storing predetermined information. Both Japanese laid-open patent publication no. 2003-076230 and Japanese laid-open patent publication no. 2001-272890 show a consumable cartridge having a memory area which can store an ID code. Both of Japanese laid-open patent application nos. 2003-076230 and 2001-272890 further describe image forming apparatuses that check the ID stored in a memory area of the cartridge. The image forming apparatuses permit the forming an image only if the ID code can be confirmed.
that In Japanese laid-open patent application nos. 2003-076230 and 2001-272890, when the cartridge reaches an end of life or when the consumable item is depleted, the ID code is deleted to prevent unauthorized refurbishment, repair, refilling and/or reuse.
However, in both of Japanese laid-open patent application nos. 2003-076230 and 2001-272890, if the cartridge is abandoned after the cartridge reaches an end of life, or after the consumable item is used up, information stored in the memory area may be exposed to third party. Examples of information that may be exposed includes seller information, manufacturer information, and user information.
Also, Japanese laid-open patent publication no. 2003-131544 shows a cartridge having a memory with separate areas. One of these areas stores information regarding a seller. Such information originally stored in the area is saved on an image forming device or its host computer, when the cartridge mounts on the image forming device or when an accident occurs. However, like the previously identified references, if a cartridge built according to Japanese laid-open patent publication no. 2003-131544 is abandoned after the cartridge reaches an end of life, or after the consumable item is used up, information stored in the memory area may be exposed to third party.
Thus, as discovered by the present inventors, it is desirable to have an image forming device and corresponding consumable item that can protect information stored in a memory area of the consumable item.